La Arana
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**La Arana**

**Summary: **A teenage boy that is adopted by the Parrs learns what it means to be a hero, as he discovers a plot to kill off all supers him, and Vi go off to stop this new threat. Will he and Vi be able to stand up to this foe who's unlike any they've ever faced? Read on to find out.

**La Arana**

**Chapter 1, The NSA Adoption**

Metroville, California; NSA HQ: 12:00am

Helen, Bob, Violet, and Dash Parr waited in the NSA's rec center until Rick Dicker walked up with a boy who had wild untamed black hair, and wreckless grey eyes. The boy was about 5'6" and was wearing a black jean jacket, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. The boy was carrying a black duffle bag.

The family walked over to Rick Dicker and the boy. Rick smiled at the NSA's best and only superhero family. "Hello Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash." He nods to each individual as he says their names.

"This is Antonio, he's the boy you came to adopt at the NSA's request," noticing Bob's curious face he says "Yes he does have super powers Bob, why else would I ask you to adopt him."

"Well what can he do?" Dash asks anxiously.

"Well he has super human strength, reflexes, and agility. He can fire webbing from his wrists, he can stick to almost any surface, and he has the ability to detect danger of any kind." Rick says finally.

Suddenly the boy spoke up "They call me La Arana, or The Spider it's nice to finally have a family," Antonio finished.

"Well it's official Rick we're gonna adopt him," Helen concluded. And the family and Antonio followed Rick to his office.

Seventeen minutes later the Parrs were in the car along with the recently adopted Antonio driving back to the house. When they're almost there Bob pulls into the drive-thru of a Burger King, after ordering their food they wait until it's done. Pulling up to the drive-thru window he pays for the food and drives home.

When they're in the house Helen asks Vi to show him to his room. Once in the room they began to talk.

"So what're your powers Vi," Antonio asks.

"Well I can become invisible and I can create forcefields," she responded.

"What happend to your parents," Violet asks him.

"They both were supers my mom was one of the Three Puerto Rican Honeybee's they all were idnetical triplets with solar and lunar energies. My dad was known as The Flea he could shrink to the size of an atom." Antonio answered as he tied a bandanna over his head.

"Are you really good in Spanish," Violet asks her fourteen year-old adopted brother.

"A little," he responds "well we'd better get downstairs if we wanna get something to eat," Antonio said as he and Vi left his room.

XXX

"Well that was good," Antonio sighed before yawning.

"It's bedtime kids," Helen said and the three of them get up and go into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Dash was done in seconds and Antonio let Violet go before him.

"So since I'm gonna be going to your school Vi how is it," Antonio asked.

Vi took a swig of tap-water and spit it out "Well it's kind of cool there and I've got a couple of friends. There's a gymnastics team, a swim team, a basketball team both men and women, a track team, and a football team."

"Well the basketball team bit sounds pretty cool, I could try out for the team," he answers and walks out of the bathroom "Hasta manana Vi."

"What's that mean," she asks tiredly.

"It means 'I'll see you tomorrow or goodnight,'."

"Oh well hasta manana Antonio," Violet responds and goes into her room.

Antonio goes into his room and immediately falls asleep.

XXX

The next morning Antonio awakes to a cloudy gray rainy morning, he yawns and gets out of bed. Putting on a pair of black shorts and his sneakers he goes downstairs and finds Helen, Vi, and Dash sitting around the breakfast table.

"Morning mom, Dash, Vi," Antonio says as he sits down and gets a plate of eggs, waffles, and sausages.

"Hey Antonio guess where we're going after breakfast," Dash asks.

"Where Dash," Antonio asks as if he were uninterested.

"We're going to get you a supersuit," Helen said.

"WHAT!" Antonio shouted.

_to be continued_

_Well I just finished this I hope you guys like it and please note that I do own Antonio, his look, personaliy, etc. Please NO stealing._


End file.
